descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mad for Tea
"Mad for Tea" is the fourteenth episode of the animated short series, Descendants: Wicked World. It premiered on July 6, 2016. Overview Despite solving multiple dress problems, Mal and Evie’s good intentions backfire when their help further arises suspicion from the AK girls. Plot At the Mad for Tea Cafe, the girls are having tea and are all dressed for the Neon Lights Ball. Suddenly, Audrey charges into the cafe crying for help. She has an emergency because someone has stolen her dress for the Neon Lights Ball. However, not all is lost because Evie has a backup gown on hand and presents it to Audrey. Despite her point of view on VK looks, Audrey likes it and quickly puts it on in a couple of seconds. Evie is impressed with how fast she changed, and Audrey explains to her that quick outfit changing is a special skill that runs in her family. She even admits that she was able to change her own diaper in two seconds flat when she was a baby. Audrey thanks Evie for the dress, and Ally calls for a celebration. While no one was looking, someone hiding had secretly filled the teapot with something strange. Mal pours some tea into Ally's cup when suddenly someone kicked the couch, causing Mal to spill tea on Ally's dress. Ally at first believes she did it on purpose because she is jealous of her dress, but Mal assures her she had no intentions to ruin it. Then after promising to fix the mess she made, she uses her magic to remove the stain on Ally's dress. But instead of removing the stain, the spell for some reason makes it worse till finally Ally's dress is in a colorful stain pattern. Before she can get mad at Mal, everyone else honestly thinks her dress looks even better than before. At first Ally thinks they are just saying that, but after everyone else makes a positive complement about it, she too agrees that her dress looks better. Meanwhile, Audrey is feeling suspicious because it seems very coincidental that everyone has ended up with a little villain edge for their party look. Credits * Written by: ** Julia Miranda * Directed by: ** Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Cast *Dove Cameron as Mal *Sofia Carson as Evie *Sarah Jeffery as Audrey *Brenna D'Amico as Jane *Ursula Taherian as Jordan *China Anne McClain as Freddie Facilier *Jennifer Veal as Ally Production notes Transcript Series continuity *CJ Hook makes her fourth brief appearance in this episode, followed by "Lamp Sweet Lamp", "Genie Chic", and "Puffed Deliciousness". Cultural references *In the Mad for Tea cafe, there are numerous items that represent the film, Alice in Wonderland. **The Cheshire Cat's grin can be seen on the wall behind Jordan. **The Wonderland signs can be seen beside the fireplace **The White Rabbit's Watch is hanging from the ceiling. **The Mad Hatter's hat is engraved in the door window. **The carpet on the floor is a queen card, representing the Queen of Hearts. *Sultan, from Beauty and the Beast, can be seen behind Jane. *Jane mentions the Queen of Hearts when she makes a comment on Ally's improved dress. Screenshots Mad-for-Tea-1.png|Tea at the Mad for Tea cafe Mad-for-Tea-2.png|"But this place is also a fave." Mad-for-Tea-3.png|Mal complements on Ally's dress Mad-for-Tea-4.png|"I'm sure your dress will be amazing." Mad-for-Tea-5.png|"This is my dress." Mad-for-Tea-6.png|Jordan poorly whispers to Ally Mad-for-Tea-7.png|"Has anyone ever told you that you are a really bad whisperer?" Mad-for-Tea-8.png|"Emergency!" Mad-for-Tea-9.png|"Is someone hurt?" Mad-for-Tea-10.png|"Ooh. Is someone really hurt?" Mad-for-Tea-11.png|"My web series broke one million subscribers?" Mad-for-Tea-12.png|"Somebody stole my dress." Mad-for-Tea-13.png|Evie's backup dress Mad-for-Tea-14.png|Audrey likes the dress Mad-for-Tea-15.png|"Ta da!" Mad-for-Tea-16.png|Evie impressed by Audrey's quick outfit change Mad-for-Tea-17.png|"My mom was raised by fairies." Mad-for-Tea-18.png|"When I was a baby, I could change my own diaper in two seconds flat." Mad-for-Tea-19.png|"Thank you for that visual." Mad-for-Tea-20.png Mad-for-Tea-21.png|Mal pours tea for Ally Mad-for-Tea-22.png|Mal spills tea on Ally's dress Mad-for-Tea-23.png|Mal did not mean to spill tea on Ally's dress Mad-for-Tea-24.png|"That's why you destroyed it. You're jealous." Mad-for-Tea-25.png|"You VKs can't stand it if someone looks better than you." Mad-for-Tea-26.png Mad-for-Tea-27.png Mad-for-Tea-28.png|Mal has made it worse Mad-for-Tea-29.png|But everyone else thinks it looks better Mad-for-Tea-30.png Mad-for-Tea-31.png Mad-for-Tea-32.png Mad-for-Tea-33.png Mad-for-Tea-34.png|"The funk munk of funky town." Mad-for-Tea-35.png Mad-for-Tea-36.png Video Category:Episodes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes